


Так друзья не поступают

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: Тебя пометили, как помечают пару, Стайлз. Все равно что повесили табличку: «Вход закрыт. Звоните по номеру...»





	Так друзья не поступают

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts).



> Написано по заявке с кинк-феста: 6-43. Дерек/Стайлз. (Не)обоснованная ревность Дерека к какому-нибудь НМП (другой альфа/бета/новый ученик). Предъявление прав на Стайлза в виде оставления своего запаха на его вещах, прикосновения, рычания на др. парня и прочее. Стайлз в замешательстве, ничего не понимает до тех пор, пока Дерек ему популярно все не разъясняет. Укусы-метки, проникновение сзади, хватание за волосы, немного жестко, но горячо.
> 
> Фик старенький, но я нежно его люблю, поэтому решила перетащить)

— От тебя воняет, Стайлз, — говорит ему Скотт, отводя в сторону на перемене.

Стайлз накидывает на нос горловину футболки и вдыхает. Стиральный порошок и шариковый дезодорант, никакого ужасного запаха.

— Эй! Я принимал сегодня душ! — возмущенно возражает он. — И футболка чистая.

Скотт хмурится.

— Запах не тела, а волка.

— Ты тоже волк, — не понимает Стайлз. — Да и что тут такого?

— От тебя несет Дереком. И совсем не приятно!

— Почему же я этого не чувствую?

— Потому что ты не оборотень, да и запах специфический. Так, словно тебя пометили, как...

Стайлз закатывает глаза, отчего Скотт мрачнеет.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Я тысячу раз говорил тебе, Стайлз, вы с Хейлом — не друзья!

Стайлз приваливается плечом к шкафчику и хмыкает. Мимо проходит Дэнни, окидывая Стайлза длинным взглядом, и тот теряет нить разговора.

— Эй, ты видел, как Дэнни на меня посмотрел? — на губах разливается улыбка.

Скотт тяжело вздыхает:

— Это именно то, о чем я тебе говорил. Когда там, в раздевалке, ты пошутил с Дэнни... насчет секса.

— Здесь нет ничего такого. Дэнни — гей! Ну и, может, я самую малость ему нравлюсь.

— И не только ему, — бурчит Скотт. — Без обид, но это так, и я ничуть не ревную.

Стайлз фыркает, отводя взгляд.

— Скотт, то, что мы теперь играем в лакросс, сказывается на нашем социальном статусе. Понимаешь?

— Стайлз, ты сидишь на скамейке запасных, а Дерек — капитан. О каком, к черту, социальном статусе речь?

— Мы с ним — бро, не такие как с тобой, но мы дружим... — Стайлз и сам не ожидал, что им дадут зеленый свет на отборочных в начале года, и списывал это на то, что Скотт — внезапно даже для себя — стал оборотнем.

Но Скотт явно не принимает все на свой счет.

— Каким образом? Ходите в кино? Пьете молочные коктейли после игр? Делитесь вещами? Он позволяет прокатиться на своей тачке и зовет на всякие тусовки? Стайлз, ты придурок и играешь с огнем. — Скотт явно хочет уйти и даже делает шаг, но Стайлз не дает, хватая его за руку.

— Скотт, мы все еще друзья, — уверяет он. — Не сердись.

— Я не сержусь, Стайлз, я переживаю.

— За меня?

Скотт качает головой.

— Не удивляйся, когда вашу «дружбу» разрушит оборванное терпение Дерека.

Стайлз щурится, но не успевает ничего ответить: в коридор выруливает Джексон, а с ним и Дерек с огромной кипой книг в руках.

— Вы ограбили библиотеку? — шутит Стайлз и машет им рукой. Скотт пораженчески стонет.

На лицо Джексона тут же наползает туча, но он стоически молчит. С определенного момента все его едкие шутки куда-то деваются, и в присутствии Дерека он старается взвешивать каждое слово. Стайлзу это даже нравится — парни демонстрируют радушие. Принимают их в свой круг.

Дерек подходит поближе и становится рядом со Стайлзом: можно прочитать корешки книг. Расширенный курс химии, физики, алгебры и три тома Вайетта. Джексон устраивается между Дереком и Скоттом. Стайлз жмет в ладони шлевку рюкзака и не убирает с лица улыбку. Скотту не нравятся все-эти-светские-штучки, но у Стайлза план.

Ему хочется получить немного популярности, чтобы не отправляться в колледж девственным лузером. Ради этого можно потерпеть, тем более, в новом составе Скотта заметила подружка Лидии — Эллисон — и уж кому-кому, но ему грех жаловаться!

— Какие планы на вечер? — спрашивает Дерек. 

В голове Стайлза проносится несколько совсем уж не крутых вариантов, вроде пересмотра «Звездных войн» или любимого порно. Поэтому он уверенно врет:

— Мы со Скоттом хотели поиграть в приставку.

— Можно выпить пива, — предлагает Дерек. Он всегда знает, как провести время с толком. — У Джексона. Его предки свалили и дом пуст.

— Но я хотел позвать Лидию... — краснеет он и тут же раздраженно шипит: — Дерек, ты ведь не можешь!

Дерек посылает Джексону короткий взгляд и тот матерится.

— Ну хорошо! Хорошо! Устроим маленькую вечеринку, но только для своих.

Стайлз прячет улыбку — трудно сдержаться, наблюдая, как Дерек с беспечной легкостью воплощает любой свой план. У Дерека большой опыт в руководстве команды, он часто несет ответственность и за свои, и за чужие поступки. Даже Финсток ест с его рук, когда не демонстрирует характер.

Стайлз не верит, что Дерек воспылал к нему чувствами. Это было бы странно, но им нравится зависать вместе. Стайлз не льстит себе, но в его присутствии Дерек часто смеется и нарушает молчание. Иногда даже по нескольку предложений за раз. Рассказывает о семье, будущей учебе в колледже и о Пейдж — своей бывшей. Им определенно интересно вместе, пусть у Стайлза и нет обширного сексуального опыта или крутых хобби. Зато он много читает в интернете, играет в мафию и за словом в карман не лезет.

Скотт лишь опошляет все.

***

После того, как Стайлз выдувает четвертый бокал пива, голова начинает идти кругом и Дерек уводит его в гостевую спальню. До них доносится музыка и шум из бассейна, который находится буквально за углом дома.

Лидия привела с собой Эллисон — свою новую лучшую подругу — и еще пару девушек из их школы. Одна из них подкатила к Стайлзу, но после того, как он отошел в туалет — на минутку! — оказалось, что ей стало плохо и она уехала домой.

— В слезах! — акцентировал Скотт, кривляясь, и его подбородок вытянулся еще сильнее.

— Может, ей сообщили что-то ужасное по телефону? — Стайлзу она понравилась, милая блондиночка — Хизер, — но он не успел даже номер спросить.

Скотт только фыркнул в ответ и ушел к Эллисон.

Поэтому, развалиться на постели, утопая в пуховом одеяле, кажется хорошим решением, когда потолок немного плывет перед глазами. Дерек ложится на покрывало рядом с ним, и Стайлз чувствует запах его парфюма. Некстати в голову лезут мысли о словах Скотта. Об ароматах, вернее, аромате волка.

— Я набрался, а ты?

— Я не пьянею, по крайней мере, от обычного алкоголя.

Стайлз двигает челюстью, ощущая, что щеки занемели, и смеется. Дерек приподнимается и нависает над ним, вглядываясь в глаза. В полумраке Стайлзу кажется, что у него очень красивое лицо, мужественное и чуточку доброе, когда он не хмурится. Дерек выглядит старше, лет на двадцать, в отличие от Стайлза.

У Дерека много поклонниц и за ним вечно следуют любопытные взгляды и шепотки. Хотя после разрыва с Пейдж прошло почти четыре месяца, а Дерек так и не начал встречаться с кем-то другим. Стайлз старается отогнать от себя дурные мысли, навязанные Скоттом — то, что у Дерека никого нет, не значит, что он хочет его.

— Везет тебе.

— Не думаю, — отвечает тот. Коротко и как-то сухо.

— Скотт говорит, я пахну тобой, — признается Стайлз без задней мысли. — Ему это не нравится.

— А тебе? — с хриплой ноткой спрашивает Дерек.

— Я даже не чувствую, но это нормально. Мы же друзья, тусим вместе, — Стайлз пихает Дерека в грудь, заваливая на постель, а затем устраивается у него на груди. Дерек ласково гладит его по голове, а Стайлз теперь может вдыхать его настоящий запах — у ключиц и подмышек — терпкий, мужской. — Ты хорошо пахнешь.

Дерек долго не отвечает, и мерное поглаживание убаюкивает Стайлза. Когда он просыпается, Дерек все еще рядом: лежит без движения, явно не желая потревожить его сон. Стайлз знает, что Дерек легко может вычислить, когда он проснулся, поэтому даже не пытается это скрыть.

— Уже поздно?

— Не очень. Около десяти.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Стайлз и кладет ладонь ему на живот, а затем поднимает голову.

Дерек смотрит на него, не отрывая взгляд. Кажется, еще немного — и поцелует. Стайлз даже хочет хоть какой-то определенности: понять Дерека и то, что между ними происходит. Нужно хоть как-то разрядить установившееся напряжение, но время идет, а ничего не меняется. И Стайлзу кажется, что он все себе придумал. Скотт попросту запудрил ему мозги — Дерек его друг. Просто друг, не больше.

Дверь распахивается, и кто-то включает свет. Перед ними застывает Джексон, к губам которого присосалась Лидия. Он мягко отстраняет ее.

— Дерек, раз уж вы оккупировали мой дом, освободите комнату, чтобы я мог побыть со своей девушкой. Хотя бы на это я могу рассчитывать?

— Стайлз! И Дерек… — немного нервно выдыхает Лидия. У нее счастливый и возбужденный вид. — Что вы тут?..

— Ничего, — отрезает Дерек, вставая с постели. Стайлз следует за ним, пока дверь мягко не захлопывается за их спиной. Слышится тихий шепот, а затем и тот затихает, когда они уходят вглубь комнаты.

— Я пойду… найду Скотта, — мягко сообщает Стайлз, понимая, что Дерек не заговорит первым.

— Я с тобой.

Скотт в гостиной с остальными — Бойдом, Айзеком, Дэнни и девчонками, имен которых Стайлз не помнит, ну разве что милашку Эллисон. Они играют в «правду или вызов», усевшись на полу с бокалами пива. Стайлз хватает и себе один со стола, промачивая горло.

— Эй, вы с нами?!

Те самые незнакомки прямо загораются, увидев Дерека. Стайлз видит следы от мокрого купальника на сером платье-мини одной из них, и проступающие сквозь ткань соски. Но Дерек, казалось, в упор этого не замечает.

Стайлз падает на подушку, сваленную на пол, а Дерек устраивается за его спиной на диване и забирает бокал. Какая несправедливость!

— Ведет Бойд! — сообщает Эллисон и ее глаза лукаво блестят.

Бойд как всегда немногословен, он выбирает Дерека.

— Правда или вызов?

— Правда, — уверенно отвечает тот, и Бойд спрашивает у него что-то про рождественскую вечеринку в его доме. Речь идет о Коре, младшей сестре Дерека, и тот не особо расположен говорить на эту тему, пусть и максимально расслаблен. Стайлз сдвигает руку, и она слегка касается его ступни. Дерек на секунду сбивается, но затем продолжает говорить, и Стайлз не может сдержать довольную улыбку.

Дерек берет инициативу, адресуя вопрос Эллисон, и та мило краснеет, предпочитая правду.

— Как думаешь, чем сейчас занимается Лидия? — с совершенно серьезным лицом уточняет он. Парни ржут, прихлебывая пиво. Все немного на взводе из-за выпивки. Хочется дерзости и веселья. Желания набирают оборот, как и накал откровенности вопросов.

Эллисон выбирает Айзека и, когда тот предпочитает вызов, требует, чтобы он голышом прыгнул в бассейн. Айзек без проблем обнажается — дверь во двор распахнута настежь, — и, красуясь, идет к воде. Вернувшись, он ненадолго уходит в ванну и возвращается уже одетым. Девушки смотрят на него с жадным интересом, даже Эллисон.

Скотту происходящее не особенно нравится, поэтому, когда доходит очередь до него — говорит правду.

— Кто самая красивая девушка в этой комнате?

— Эллисон! — Скотт бросает на нее щенячий взгляд, и Стайлз понимает, что дело в шляпе. Даже голый зад Айзека не смог переключить ее внимание.

Стайлз сидит все в той же позе, что и раньше, едва касаясь пальцами чужой ступни, но Дерек так и не отстраняется. Поэтому кожу уже согревает фантомное тепло от прикосновения. Это так странно и в то же время безумно приятно. Дерек словно хочет показать, что он здесь, рядом.

Кейтилин задает вопрос Стайлзу, и тот выбирает вызов.

— Поцелуй! — решает она и ведет пальцем по сборищу. — Хм-хм... С Дэнни!

Стайлз застывает в нерешительности, а Дэнни в этот момент расплывается в улыбке. Еще недавно Стайлз флиртовал с Дэнни в раздевалке, но сейчас, когда дошло до чего-то конкретного, чувствует дискомфорт. Ему не хочется прикасаться к парню... к кому-то кроме... его друзей. И не то чтобы Стайлзу больше понравилось трогать Скотта... но с Дэнни целоваться или тискаться совсем не тянет.

— Ты все-таки пройдешь свой тест! — хихикает тот, вспоминая их диалог в раздевалке.

Скотт хлопает в ладоши.

— А у меня идея! Пусть не Дэнни, с ним все просто. Он — гей! Пусть это будет кто-то другой! Натурал.

Дэнни протестует, но вяло и как-то безжизненно.

— Я потому его и выбрала, — объясняет Кейтилин, пока ее подруга сверлит взглядом дыру в щеке Дерека.

— Пусть это будет Дерек… Кто за Дерека? — с вызовом предлагает Скотт. Эллисон, Айзек, Скотт и даже Бойд — предатель! — голосуют “за”. Большинство. — Решено, значит Дерек.

Скотт будто хочет доказать Стайлзу, как же он ошибался. Но что будет значить этот вынужденный, глупый поцелуй?!

— Нет уж, давайте вообще сменим тему, — упрямо говорит он. — Это не твой вызов, Скотт! И не ты решаешь.

— Да! — подтверждает Кейтилин и вызывающе смотрит на Стайлза. — Если не Дэнни, то пусть лучше меня поцелует.

— Стайлз… — окликает Дерек, привлекая его внимание и касаясь ладонью затылка. А затем наклоняется и целует. Неглубоко и мимолетно, но Стайлза прошивает дрожь из-за неожиданности и страха. Подбородок царапает небольшая щетина на лице Дерека, сухие губы касаются его губ, ласкают. Стайлз втягивает его запах: тот самый, пробивающийся сквозь шлейф парфюма, и чувствует вкус выпитого ими недавно пива. Дерек ничуть не смущается, словно так и надо.

— Оу… — выдыхает он, как только Дерек отстраняется. Стайлз все еще вытягивает шею, словно рассчитывает на продолжение, а когда понимает, как глупо выглядит, смущается.

Все присутствующие отводят глаза, а Дерек снова откидывается назад, на спинку, и делает глоток из его стакана. Никто даже не пробует пошутить и из-за этого неловкость лишь нарастает. Стайлз понимает, что не сможет продолжить игру, поэтому объявляет о том, что пойдет купаться. Дерек остается в гостиной, но Стайлз все равно незримо ощущает его присутствие.

Уже в машине, когда Стайлз отвозит их со Скоттом домой, повисает неловкое молчание.

— Он тебя поцеловал, — все-таки говорит Скотт, когда они выезжают на шоссе.

— Потому что ты бросил вызов. Кстати, спасибо тебе, друг.

— Господи, Стайлз, да он уже давно за тобой увивается! Когда ты откроешь глаза? За тобой же ухаживают похлеще, чем я бегаю за Эллисон!

— Нам нужны хорошие отношения с Дереком...

— Нам? — язвит Скотт. — Тебе они нужны! Не мне! Я не хочу быть в его тусовке.

— Но именно в его тусовке ты можешь видеть Эллисон, нет?

Скотт надувается и скрещивает руки на груди. Обижается как ребенок, когда Стайлз напоминает ему о внутренней иерархии их долбаной школы. Еще в прошлом году они были аутсайдерами, но затем, летом Стайлз устроился в автомастерскую и туда заехал Дерек, поменять масло. Слово за слово, Стайлз помог ему, не переставая восхищаться его машиной и рассказывать про свой джип-развалюху.

Дерек дал ему хорошие чаевые и предложил прокатиться на своей тачке. Но Стайлз не воспользовался предложением, потому что, буквально через пару дней, Скотт получил укус от бешеного животного (как оказалось пришлого альфы) в клинике, и им пришлось хорошо потрудиться, чтобы адаптировать новообращенного волка в обществе. После того, как об оборотнях стало известно, это было не так сложно, как раньше, но психологически Скотт все равно нуждался в поддержке.

В новом учебном году Стайлз решил, что не будет больше стоять в сторонке, и подал запрос в команду по лакроссу от их со Скоттом имени. У Скотта с его новыми оборотническими инстинктами хорошо получалось играть, в отличие от Стайлза, но они оба прошли.

До самого дома Скотт молчит, и Стайлз не знает, как сгладить ситуацию и не погрешить против правды.

***

Стайлз встречает Хизер на следующий день в школе, улыбается и машет рукой. Но она не отвечает, словно не видит его. Знакомое ощущение, будто Стайлз снова стал невидимкой. Лидия тоже в упор его раньше не видела, а теперь даже начала называть по имени.

На предпоследней перемене Стайлз подходит к Хизер, когда она что-то достает из шкафчика.

— Привет! Помнишь меня?

Хизер бросает на него короткий взгляд.

— Помню, — прохладно отвечает она, так, словно Стайлз ее чем-то обидел.

— Вчера мы с тобой говорили...

— Послушай! — перебивает его Хизер, взмахнув рукой. — Ты милый, Стайлз... но я не хочу проблем.

— Проблем? От меня? — Стайлз ничего не понимает. И ему неловко, неужели не стоило подходить? Вчера все было не так: они мило хихикали друг с другом и флиртовали. Стайлзу действительно показалось, что она его клеила.

— Я не буду переходить дорогу Дереку, — отрезает Хизер.

— Дереку? Но мы просто дружим! Честно. Мы — друзья.

Хизер закатывает глаза.

— Не знаю, что там между вами, но мне вчера пришлось несладко. И я не хочу, чтобы он еще раз увидел нас вместе.

— Но...

Хизер закрывает свой шкафчик, щелкнув замком.

— Прости, — и уходит.

Стайлзу остается только смотреть ей вслед и хлопать ртом. Уже после занятий, когда Стайлз созванивается со Скоттом по скайпу, приходится признать неблаговидный поступок Дерека. Поступок, который кажется Стайлзу совершенно не характерным для него.

— Меня отшила Хизер из-за Дерека.

Изображение немного притормаживает, поэтому ликование, загоревшееся в глазах Скотта, выглядит почти зловеще.

— Я же говорил! Я говорил тебе! — он почти рад и это обидно. — Он что-то ей сказал, она расплакалась и ушла.

— Но это не имеет никакого смысла! Зачем ему говорить ей гадости?

— Зачем? — протягивает Скотт. — А зачем ему метить тебя? — и тут же отвечает себе: — Чтобы все оборотни в городе знали, что ты — собственность Дерека Хейла, и не смели подходить.

Стайлз ощущает неловкость.

— Но я не собственность!

— Тебя пометили, как помечают пару, Стайлз. Все равно что повесили табличку: «Вход закрыт. Звоните по номеру...»

— Но Дерек не заинтересован во мне! Ничего нет, — с ноткой обиды выдыхает Стайлз, вспоминая тот момент в полутемной спальне в доме Джексона. Если бы хотел, Дерек поцеловал бы его. Да и раньше... Скотт прав, они проводили много времени вместе, Дерек стал ему близок. Ближе, чем это обычно принято между друзьями, но до последнего времени не возникало и намека на секс.

Или это Стайлз так думает в силу своей абсолютной неопытности?

— Если уверен в своих словах, — отвечает Скотт, — проверь.

Стайлз ерзает на стуле туда-сюда. Говорить с Дереком напрямую он уж точно не будет — не хочется портить их взаимоотношения глупыми разборками.

— И каким образом?

— Заставь его приревновать и посмотри, что будет. Зрелище не из приятных. Волки — жуткие собственники.

— Ревновать к кому? Хизер меня теперь будет избегать всеми силами, а больше и не к кому подойти... Разве что, может Дэнни?

— Тебе его не жаль? — прыскает Скотт.

— Или ты? Да ничего не будет, — Стайлзу не нравится, что Скотт считает Дерека монстром.

— Нет, не я! Пожалуйста, Стайлз, я не хочу, чтобы он напал на моего волка. Я же еще новичок, а он альфа. Дэнни — человек, на него Дерек просто наорет.

— Может, ему будет плевать?

Скотт печально качает головой. И Стайлз больше не хочет продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Как и не хочет на самом деле знать, что Дерек к нему равнодушен. Кажется, что абсолютная уверенность лишь все испортит, но Стайлз понимает, что оставлять все как есть тоже нельзя.

***

Стайлз и не догадывался, что остаться с Дэнни наедине будет так сложно. В раздевалке обыкновенно набивается куча народу, тем более, что Дэнни дружит с Джексоном и отдает почти все время ему. На вечеринках Стайлз постоянно ощущает ежесекундное присутствие Дерека.

Нет, Стайлзу нравится проводить с ним время. Валяться в шезлонгах у бассейна или дуть пиво, развалившись на диване, даже ночевать вместе. Можно посмотреть телек. Дерек любит бейсбол так же сильно, как и сам Стайлз. Даже планировал играть в колледже.

Как-то так вышло, что с самого начала их дружбы, раз или два в месяц, Стайлз приглашал его к себе, когда отец был на дежурстве. Скотт отказался принимать в этом участие, и они проводили это время тет-а-тет. Случались, конечно, моменты неловкости по утрам, странные взгляды и многозначительные паузы. Но у каких парней этого нет? Тем более, что у Дерека две сестры, которые тоже несомненно любили вторгаться в его личное пространство. Это абсолютно нормально.

И не последним по сложности было то, как именно стоит подкатить к Дэнни. Что сказать? Стайлзу не хотелось из-за эксперимента выставить себя идиотом. Помогла Лидия, устроив грандиозную вечеринку в домике у озера, неохотно позвав его и Скотта. Лидия не одобряла выбор Эллисон, считая, что та могла бы отхватить себе парня и покруче. Вроде Джексона или Дерека. Поэтому сборище больше напоминало ярмарку невест. Дерека обступили со всех сторон, преследуя, словно дичь на охоте.

Стайлза происходящее немного бесит, поэтому, навернув два бокала пунша, он идет к Дэнни в другой конец комнаты. Тот уже немного пьян и встречает его широкой улыбкой. Дэнни — само очарование. Если бы существовал титул Короля Геев наподобие Короля и Королевы Школы — Денни уже носил бы тиару.

— Потанцуем? — предлагает Стайлз, склоняясь к его уху.

— Любишь Селену? — спрашивает Дэнни, обдавая его хмельным дыханием. Стайлз понимает, что немного недооценил степень его опьянения, да и у самого шумит в голове от выпитого. Интересно, чего же плеснули в чертов пунш?

— Кого?

— Ну! Селену Гомез, играет ее песня! Ты должен знать! — «Не могу держать руки при себе. Не важно как сильно стараюсь. Хочу всего тебя себе...»*(Selena Gomez — Hands To Myself) — Давай, двигайся, Стайлз…

Дерек где-то здесь, совсем рядом, и Стайлз пытается танцевать более-менее удобоваримо, не размахивая руками. Дэнни немного выше, поэтому обнимает его за шею, притягивая к себе.

— «Не могу держать руки при себе...» — повторяет Дэнни Стайлзу на ухо.

— А ты попробуй, — слышит Стайлз из-за спины холодный голос. Не нужно оборачиваться — и так понятно, что это Дерек. — Дэнни, можно тебя на минуту?

— Де-е-е-ерек, — легкомысленно смеется Дэнни. — Прости-прости.

Все извиняются перед Дереком, словно спрашивают разрешения сказать хоть слово.

— Нет! — вспыхивает Стайлз, поворачивается и тычет пальцем ему в грудь. — Это мы с тобой выйдем на минуту! И поговорим!

Дерек поджимает губы.

— На улицу! — командует Стайлз и идет к двери, даже не оглядываясь. Знает, что Дерек следует за ним. У самого дома толкутся парочки, поэтому приходится отойти к воде, и Стайлз зябко ежится, ощущая, как ветер продувает тонкую футболку.

Дерек снимает с себя легкую джинсовую куртку и протягивает ему.

— Нет! Так нельзя, Дерек! — Куртка не подхваченной падает на землю.

— Нельзя, что? — щурится он, но не поднимает свою вещь.

— Нельзя вести себя так, словно мы с тобой — пара, если это не так! Нельзя рычать на Хизер или угрожать Дэнни. Нельзя целовать меня, даже понарошку. Нельзя контролировать меня каждую секунду. Я не хочу носить твою одежду. Твой запах! Так не дружат! Это не дружба! — аргументы кажутся путанными, но на большее Стайлз не способен. Слишком пьян и возбужден. И щеки горят, несмотря на холод.

Дерек с минуту молчит, и Стайлзу хочется его стукнуть. Это не тот Дерек, которого он знает. Совсем не тот. На его месте кто-то другой. Более жесткий.

— Ты ничего не хочешь сказать? — не выдерживает Стайлз и ему уже плевать, что Дерек о нем подумает.

— Я не предлагал тебе дружить. Ты сам так решил, — он невесело хмыкает. — Джексон долго ржал, когда стало понятно, что ты запихнул меня во френдзону.

— Я... — Стайлз захлебывается от возмущения. — Я никуда тебя не пихал!

— Разве, Стайлз?

И, глядя в лицо Дереку, становится понятно, что он немного обижен.

— О-о-о-о, ну ты и задница, Дерек! Даже если я ошибся, неужели нельзя было мне намекнуть?

— И спугнуть девственника?

— Это просто скотство с твоей стороны! Я не девственник! Вернее, я девственник, но не по своей же воле! Я очень хочу перестать им быть... — Дерек не дает договорить и целует его, придерживает одной рукой за голову, а другую кладет на задницу и сжимает ягодицу.

Стайлз пищит и получает его язык. Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на тот, который они разделили в доме Джексона — короткий и почти целомудренный. Дерек действует грубовато и даже нахраписто. И Стайлз изумлен, потому что не подозревал в нем такой страсти и силы. Раньше Дерек был довольно деликатен и нежен с ним, но не теперь.

Когда Стайлз откидывает назад голову, чтобы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, Дерек все еще прижимает его бедра к своим. Стайлз чувствует его возбуждение — член, упирающийся в живот, даже сквозь слой денима. Дерек трется щекой о его шею и коротко целует нежное местечко за ухом.

— Мне плохо даются прелюдии.

— И дружить ты не умеешь, — едко добавляет тот.

— Я никогда не хотел с тобой дружить, Стайлз. Мой друг — Джексон, ты — мой парень. И разве наша «дружба» была похожа на вашу со Скоттом?

— Нет, — неохотно признает Стайлз. — Непохожа.

Дерек снисходительно улыбается и снова целует его, неглубоко и до одури развязно. Покусывает нижнюю губу, вылизывает рот и колется щетиной. И это чертовски несправедливо, потому что у Стайлза на лице растет три волосины и кожа нежная, открытая к прикосновению.

Стайлз коротко стонет и тянет его на себя.

— Я знаю, где мы можем побыть наедине... — выдыхает Дерек ему на ухо.

— Уже?

— Ты не готов?

— Нет, я... готов, скорее всего.

— Тебе понравится, — сообщает Дерек.

— Потому что ты охренителен в постели? — с надеждой интересуется Стайлз.

— Нет, потому что я оборотень и вытяну боль.

Стайлз нервно смеется.

— Это обнадеживает.

Дерек тащит его в дом, на второй этаж. Там уже кто-то милуется, но Дерек одним своим появлением сгоняет голубков с насеста. Стайлзу неловко, потому что парочка смотрит на него оценивающе, будто знает, зачем им комната. Они много раз оставались с Дереком наедине, даже в его спальне, но в те разы Стайлз знал, что все будет невинно. Сейчас же все наоборот, Стайлз понимает, что Дерек трахнет его.

Все серьезно. Никаких игр. Они уже перешли границу.

— Не передумаешь? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Нет.

Дерек-друг совсем не такой, как Дерек-любовник. Он руководит и напирает. Он хочет его себе, и Стайлза ведет. Постель смята кем-то другим, но им все равно. Стайлз падает на матрас, а Дерек ложится сверху и беззастенчиво шарит по его телу руками, мнет ягодицы и покусывает нежную кожу на шее. Стайлз тяжело дышит и старается не заводиться слишком сильно, потому что это чревато.

— А если бы я... — сипит Стайлз, млея от нежного касания к шее. — Если бы я... не спросил.

Дерек расстегивает болты на его ширинке и тихо порыкивает.

— Что?

— Ты бы ждал?

— Я бросил Пейдж из-за тебя, — неохотно признается он. — Конечно, я бы ждал.

— П-почему? — не понимает Стайлз.

— Несправедливо спать с хорошей и доброй девчонкой, представляя на ее месте другого, — Дерек сдергивает джинсы пониже и начинает вылизывать его паховую складку, тереться губами о жесткие волоски в паху, все ближе и ближе подбираясь к члену.

Стайлз сильно дезориентирован и его трясет от возбуждения, но он хочет услышать все. Поэтому отталкивает Дерека и тащит джинсы вверх, член болезненно ноет. Дереку это совсем не нравится, Стайлз видит, как сильно у него потемнели глаза. Зрачок сожрал радужку и выглядит он, как наркоман.

— Постой... Ты бросил ее из-за меня? Это ведь было в самом начале года?

Дерек садится на пятки и делает глубокий вдох, явно пытаясь нащупать якорь.

— Ты понравился мне там, в мастерской, — все-таки признается он. — Но когда начался учебный год, и вы подали заявку...

— Ты взял меня не из-за таланта к лакроссу?

— Стайлз, у тебя обе руки левые. Страшно выпускать такого игрока на поле, вдруг ты поранишься клюшкой.

— Зато у меня шикарное чувство юмора!

Дерек хмыкает и подтягивает его за ноги к себе.

— Болтаешь ты без умолку, — подтверждает он.

— Да ты обожаешь мой треп! — подтрунивает Стайлз, обнимая его за шею и придвигая к себе. Дерек умещается между его ног и поза двусмысленнее некуда.

— Когда ты балаболишь, я обычно думаю, как хорошо было бы тебя заткнуть, — Дерек добирается до его рта и тихо добавляет: — Моим членом или языком.

— Должен предупредить, — трагично шепчет Стайлз. — Я смотрел порно, но из зада в рот брать не буду!

Дерек не сдерживает смех. Настоящий. Неподдельный.

— Дьявол, Стайлз! Второго такого, как ты, не существует, — Дерек целует его, сжимая в объятиях, и Стайлз уже не боится, ему даже хочется продолжения.

Стайлз понимает, что время для разговоров прошло, когда Дерек все-таки снимает с него джинсы вместе с трусами. Из кармана он достает презерватив и пакетик смазки. Стайлз бы мог пошутить, что Дерек таскает его с собой по меньшей мере пару месяцев? Но они оба слишком возбуждены и уже не до шуток.

Руки Дерека немного подрагивают, когда он раскатывает презерватив по члену. Размер Дерека пугает, хоть он и не слишком длинный, зато толстый, необрезанный, с крупной грибовидной головкой. Стайлз вдруг понимает, что ему интересно взять этот член в рот.

Но у Дерека другие планы, он снимает со Стайлза футболку и ласково проводит ладонью по груди. Это приятно и немного щекотно.

— Будет очень больно? — спрашивает Стайлз, уже зная, что пойдет до конца.

— Нет. Но лучше, если ты встанешь на колени.

— По-собачьи?

— Стайлз! — с нажимом произносит Дерек, и он покорно поворачивается.

Стайлзу любопытно, а стоя в коленно-локтевой ничего не видно, кроме спинки кровати, подушки и собственного члена. Дерек скидывает с себя остатки одежды, и Стайлз поворачивает голову, краем глаза разглядывая его торс и сильные тренированные руки. Он в прямом смысле берет Стайлза за задницу и давит большим пальцем на анус. Немного прохладно и Стайлз понимает, что Дерек смазывает его.

Хочется попросить, чтобы Дерек предупредил, но, с другой стороны, Стайлз не хочет знать. Поглаживания почти приятны, Дерек пропихивает в него один палец, а затем второй. Тянет их в разные стороны, разрабатывая его дырку. Совсем не то, что Стайлз ожидал — немного неприятно, но не больно.

А затем Дерек достает пальцы, заваливает его на живот и накрывает собой. Стайлз возмущенно стонет, член болезненно пульсирует у живота, а Дерек начинает входить. Его руки тянут ягодицы до упора, разводя в стороны, и Стайлз не может толком даже дышать, не то что уйти от проникновения. Боль похожа на уколы, Дерек откатывает волну раз за разом, пока Стайлз не выдерживает.

— Не забирай. Не надо.

— Стайлз... — еле слышно шепчет он ему в шею. — Ты жутко узкий.

— Ну прости! — фыркает Стайлз, и Дерек рычит в ответ.

Дерек берет его осторожно, явно боясь порвать. Стайлз чувствует глухую боль, но вместе с тем томление и неясное тепло. Оно растет, когда Дерек начинает входить глубже и под одним углом. Его рот путешествует по шее Стайлза, прихватывает мочку, скользит языком по щекам и шее. Стайлз немного приподнимает задницу, чтобы не давить на собственный член.

И ему чертовски нравится. Дерек сверху, тяжелый и такой горячий, его член внутри рассылает волны тепла по всему телу. Истома накатывает раз за разом и член Стайлза понемногу встает, яички поджимаются, и кажется, что еще немного — и сердце остановится. Но Дерек все равно не меняет ритм, только сжимает так сильно, что сразу понятно, чего ему это стоит.

— Дерек, — ласково зовет Стайлз. — Дерек...

Дерек хрипло стонет, на секунду срываясь с ритма, и кончает.

— Блядь... Блядь...

Стайлз ощущает, как его окатывает изнутри чужим семенем. А когда Дерек, тяжело дыша, падает рядом, понимает, что презерватив порвался. Без Дерека холодно и тянет внизу, по бедрам течет. Стайлз поворачивается на бок, мажет рукой и видит, что это сперма.

— Ну, по крайней мере, без когтей обошлось.

Дерек скалится.

— Будешь стебать?

— Ты кончил первым, мне это льстит.

— А мне — нет, — Дерек перекатывает его на спину и опускается вниз, принимая его член. Стайлз заходится буквально через минуту, кончая прямо в рот, и Дерек не отстраняется, а наоборот, проглатывает все до капли и вылизывает его член. Словно хочет утвердить свое право.

Стайлз какое-то время лежит, глядя в потолок, а затем осторожно встает. В заднем проходе ноет, но в принципе не смертельно.

— Ты куда? — вскидывается Дерек и в глазах у него тревога.

— В ванную. Кое-кто меня трахнул и чертовски испачкал. Стайлз уже не девственник...

Настал черед Дерека смущаться и Стайлзу это действительно нравится. Кажется, раньше он просто не позволял себе рассматривать Дерека как потенциального партнера, запрещал себе это.

Теперь же Стайлз смотрит на него иначе.

***

Когда Стайлз выходит из душа, Дерек уже одет. Рубашка, джинсы, кроссовки — при полном параде.

— Нужно освободить комнату, — говорит он.

— Неужели кто-то может заставить тебя выехать?

Дерек хмыкает, снимая с постели испачканную в сперме простыню и набрасывая покрывало.

— Да, за порогом твой дружок с Эллисон.

Стайлз вспыхивает, отворачивается и начинает спешно натягивать одежду.

***

Дерек отвозит его не домой, а в лес, прихватив из домика покрывало. Стайлз немного смутился, когда пришлось столкнуться со Скоттом и Эллисон. Хотя они так ничего и не сказали.

— Новая луна, — указывает Дерек на небо.

— Надеюсь, ты меня не укусишь.

Дерек заваливает его на подстилку и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Стайлз охотно отвечает, и все заканчивается неловкой дрочкой. Липкие от пота ладони, хриплые стоны и мягкий, убаюкивающий оргазм, не полный, но такой необходимый.

Они лежат лицом друг к другу и Дерек поглаживает его по щеке, а затем прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Не хочу отпускать тебя домой.

— Я тоже не хочу домой.

Дерек резко опрокидывает его на спину и, задрав футболку, вылизывает живот широкими мазками так, что поневоле Стайлз снова начинает возбуждаться. Положив ладонь на затылок Дерека и сжимая в горсть его волосы, Стайлз решается спросить.

— Дерек, а ты метил Пейдж? Ну, в смысле, ты пометил меня и у нас с тобой... мы... а ее ты метил? Ты ведь спал с ней.

— Нет, — напряженно отвечает он.

Стайлз уже жалеет, что задал этот вопрос, но, спустя примерно минуту, Дерек добавляет:

— Пара у волка одна, поэтому я не мог ее пометить.

— Оу... — пораженно выдыхает Стайлз. — То есть... ну...

— Да.

Это определенно стоит обдумать, потому что Стайлз только недавно лишился девственности и уже погряз в Очень-Серьезных-Отношениях. Дерек не оставляет ему времени на размышления и снова искушает: своим ртом, своим чудесным языком и чертовски классным умением делать минет.

Но, обжегшись на вопросе о Пейдж, Стайлз не хочет знать, где он научился всему этому.

***

Стайлз теперь занимается сексом чаще, чем идут новости по кабельному.

В своей спальне, когда отец на дежурстве, в машине после школы, или в школьном туалете, раздевалке, лаборатории, под трибунами. Иногда в лесу. Иногда они трахаются на вечеринках в туалете или гостевой комнате. Иногда у Дерека дома, с зажатым рукой ртом, тихо-тихо, чтобы не слышали сестры. Которые все равно все слышат и потом ехидно улыбаются на семейных ужинах.

Спустя два неполных месяца их встреч с Дереком, Стайлз приходит к выводу, что быть чьей-то парой — не так уж и плохо. А Скотт бесится, потому что Эллисон все еще ему не дала.

И Стайлз даже созревает до того, чтобы пригласить Дерека к себе, познакомить с отцом в новом качестве. Он чувствует себя чертовски влюбленным и зависимым от их отношений. Несколько месяцев назад ему казалось, что нужно набраться опыта перед колледжем, но теперь становится понятно, что кроме Дерека у него и не будет никого. Никогда. И это пугает.

Стайлз отчитывает себя за эти мысли. Потому что с Дереком у них первоклассный секс и ему не нравится никто, кроме него. Даже Дэнни в той игре, а после — их пьяных обжиманиях у Лидии, не вызывает у него особого интереса. Но слова Дерека: «Одна пара на всю жизнь», давят на плечи каменным грузом. Стайлзу нравится быть единственным, и в то же время — это ответственность, которой он не просил и не хотел.

Отец не особо озадачивается тем, что Дерек из его друга перекочевывает в его парня. Возможно, тот никогда и не верил до конца, что они друзья. Даже отец замечает больше, чем сам Стайлз.

— Думаю, пока стоит повременить с совместными ночевками, — только и говорит он.

Дерек серьезен и полностью согласен с отцом.

А уже через пару часов они трахаются в машине Дерека, откинув назад пассажирское сиденье. Дерек стягивает свитер и приспускает джинсы, перебираясь на его место. Стайлз бросает свои слаксы прямо на дорожку, усыпанную крошками от чипсов, съеденных днем ранее. Дерек любит свою машину, но еще больше он любит его, поэтому позволяет издеваться над Камаро.

Стайлз скачет на его бедрах и громко стонет, не в силах перебороть себя. С Дереком ему слишком хорошо и их отношения чересчур идеальны. И пока они просто не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга.

Дерек тянет его к себе, вылизывает рот и щеки. Стайлз замирает и мычит, кусая губы, когда тот обхватывает его член и начинает быстро дрочить в такт с толчками.

Оргазм похож на взрыв, и Дерек даже не морщится, когда маленькая капля попадает ему на подбородок. Стайлз обессиленно падает ему на грудь и с трудом дышит.

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя.

— Только кажется? — спрашивает Дерек с улыбкой.

— Нет, я определенно люблю тебя.

***

На Весеннем балу царит Лидия. Подготовка к празднику заняла больше месяца. Стайлз считает, что у нее самое шикарное платье из всех. Дерек стоит у сцены рядом с Джексоном и на руке у него букет. У Стайлза тоже — Дерек даже не сопротивлялся, когда он вручил ему свой. Надел и поблагодарил поцелуем.

— Где Эллисон? — спрашивает он у Скотта.

— Танцует с Айзеком, разве не видишь?

— Думаю, тебе нужно показать ей свой зад.

— Она его уже видела, — фыркает Скотт, и Стайлз хихикает. — Тебе смешно, а я теряю девушку!

— Она и не была твоей.

Скотт закатывает глаза.

— Сказал супер-опытный-Стайлз.

Стайлз бросает взгляд украдкой на Дерека и не может не улыбнуться.

— Дело не в опыте, дело в чувствах. Если она должна быть твоей, то она будет, так или иначе.

— С каких это пор ты заделался в философы?

— С тех пор, как узнал, что я — пара для оборотня. Вместе навсегда и все такое.

— С чего ты взял про «вместе навсегда»? Вас же никто веревками не свяжет, — удивляется Скотт. — Ты волен уйти, когда захочешь. Это он будет всегда любить тебя…

Дерек отвечает на его взгляд и тоже улыбается, и у Стайлза идут мурашки по коже. Этот момент кажется Стайлзу откровением; ответом, который он ждал. Они не просто вместе и любят — они на самом деле этого хотят. И никакие слова, никакие клише или ярлыки не могут решать за людей.

— Мы будем любить друг друга… По крайней мере, постараемся.

— Зная тебя, я в это верю. Ты очень упорный, Стайлз, — кивает Скотт. — Ладно, я пойду, приглашу на следующий танец Эллисон.  



End file.
